


The Farmer Got Married Today

by themushroomqueen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Marriage, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themushroomqueen/pseuds/themushroomqueen
Summary: When a wedding is held in Stardew Valley, everyone is to attend - even the farmer's ex-husband.





	The Farmer Got Married Today

The farmer got married today.

She looked breathtaking in her white lace wedding dress - her hair pinned up beautifully, adorned with baby's breath just as it had been on  _our_ wedding day.

As she walked down the aisle, our eyes briefly met - and though I felt a tight, painful squeezing deep inside my chest, I saw no sign that she felt even a shadow of that pain as she continued down the cobblestone path toward her soon-to-be husband. 

I don't even know why I was there to begin with. Maybe it was a way for me to, in some strange way, re-live one of the happiest moments of my life. Maybe it was to hear her sweet voice again as she stood under the wedding arbor reciting her vows - tender words of promise once meant for me, but now said for another. Maybe I was just punishing myself for not doing enough to keep her by my side. No matter the reason, I still attended, having walked to the town square almost mindlessly... as if directed by a higher being.

In the beginning, things were perfect. Each morning, after waking up to her lovely face, I'd sit at the table as she cooked me my favorite meal, talked with me a little, and kissed me deeply before leaving the house to provide for us. Some days she'd come home early and spend time with me before bed, and other days she wouldn't come home until well after I had fallen asleep... but I never minded. I never worried. She was strong and capable, unlike me.

Slowly, and I'm not quite sure when, things started to change. After waking in the morning, she'd go straight outside to work, only coming in to give me the occasional quick, sweaty kiss before going back out to the fields or mines again. We hardly ever _talked_  anymore. When I asked if she wanted to have a baby with me, the answer was always "no". I heard rumors of her secretly giving gifts to other men. I tried not to be suspicious, but how could I  _not_ be?

I guess it shouldn't have come as a surprise when the divorce papers were delivered to me. That morning, I had made her some breakfast. It wasn't great, I'm not the best cook - but I thought I'd try. She always did so much for me, taking care of an entire farm all by herself on top of everything else she did - mining, fishing, fighting, even restoring the old Community Center... the  _least_ I could do was make sure she had enough energy for the day. And maybe... _maybe_ her heart would become open to me once more.

...

She left the house without a word, and by morning the next day, we were over. Just like that. I didn't even get a say in it. I gathered my things and left my...  _her_... home, shamefully moving back to where I lived before she came to this town and changed my life forever. 

The citizens of Pelican Town acted as if nothing had happened. As if the blissful days of my marriage to the farmer were nothing but a dream, or a fantastical figment of my imagination. After some time, I heard that she went to Pierre's and bought a bouquet, but still I held out hope. Hope that maybe she'd change her mind, maybe she'd come back to me and we could start the family I always dreamed of having. However, one rainy day, news quickly spread that she gave _him_ a mermaid pendant... much like the one I used to wear around my neck... and I knew then that there was no chance of my love coming back... or my dream coming true.

When their vows concluded, she kissed him, and at once it felt as if everything that kept me moving each day fell to pieces inside. The town cheered as they showered the joyous couple with white rose petals, and I watched, crestfallen, as the two walked back down the aisle, arm in arm, and made their way toward his new home - my old one. 

The farmer got married today. 

I hope he makes her happy.


End file.
